LED displays, LED display components, and arrayed LED devices include a large number of diodes placed at defined locations across the surface of the display or device. Fluidic assembly may be used for assembling diodes in relation to a substrate. Such assembly is often a stochastic process whereby LED devices are deposited into wells on a substrate. Forming such wells into the surface of a substrate using traditional laser damage and etch processes are done one location at a time. As such forming several million wells in the surface of a substrate is prohibitively expensive.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing physical structures on a substrate.
Embodiments are related to scalable well formation in a substrate and, more particularly, to systems and methods for forming displays using a photo-machinable material layer.
This summary provides only a general outline of some embodiments of the invention. The phrases “in one embodiment,” “according to one embodiment,” “in various embodiments”, “in one or more embodiments”, “in particular embodiments” and the like generally mean the particular feature, structure, or characteristic following the phrase is included in at least one embodiment of the present invention, and may be included in more than one embodiment of the present invention. Importantly, such phrases do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Many other embodiments of the invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.